


Boop

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sana won't stop booping Dahyun's nose.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: A drabble a day in May [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Boop

It always happened when Dahyun least expected it—while she was relaxing on the couch, in the dance studio, even during a fansign. She was minding her own business when a finger sneaked up on her nose and—

“Boop!”

Dahyun jerked her head away and blinked off the surprise while Sana just covered her mouth and giggled. Every time, Dahyun’s cheeks flushed—and every time, she vowed to get revenge.

Finally, Dahyun’s time had come—she spotted the finger approaching. Before Sana could make her move, Dahyun caught her wrist, leaned up, and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Boop.”


End file.
